1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an electronic component mounting apparatus having a plurality of component feeding units for feeding electronic components to component pickup positions, where the electronic components are picked up by suction from the predetermined component feeding units and mounted on a printed board by the suction nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component automatic mounting apparatus of this type is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-156498, and so on. Chip components for mounting by the electronic component automatic mounting apparatus are getting smaller.
However, there sometimes arises such a problem that especially small electronic components cannot be mounted even after a mounting operation of electronic components on a printed board. Insufficient tack of solder paste, magnetization of a suction nozzle, and suction of a chip component in a suction hole of the suction nozzle can cause this problem.